In a method of constructing a plate type heat exchanger in the related art, two side bars are disposed on both side surfaces of a division plate forming a channel, a heat exchange pin according to a height of the side bar is disposed between the division plates, and the side bars and the division plates are welded. In order to easily weld the side bars and the division plates by the method, a height of the side bar needs to have a predetermined size or greater, and thus, a lower limit of a height of the heat exchange pin is restricted.
In order to construct a plate type heat exchange reactor, the reactor has a general construction in which two kinds of flow path channel is provided so as to prevent two kinds of fluid from being mixed with each other, and the respective flow path channels are alternately stacked. In this case, a flow path, in which a reaction is performed, is referred to as a reaction flow path, and a flow path, in which the reaction is not performed, and through which a fluid for heat exchange flows, is referred to as a heat exchange flow path. In general, a catalyst for facilitating the reaction is installed in the reaction flow path. A method of supporting the catalyst on a surface of a structure body of a heat exchange plate is mainly used.
A printed circuit heat exchanger is a heat exchanger in which a flow path is processed by a method, such as etching and milling, on a metal thin plate, and the flow path is cross-stacked to form a flow path. Since a fine flow path is formed inside the metal thin plate to serve as a heat exchange flow path, the flow path may be used as a member for forming heat exchange flow path channels. A technique of the printed circuit heat exchanger is characterized in that an inlet/outlet may be formed so that fluids are not mixed in the reaction flow path even though a separate blocking plate is not used.